The present invention relates to a device to relieve the spine in the cervical area and treat it regularly. Many people suffer from headaches, which are often caused by the spine, especially by the neck area of the spine, that is from the cervical area. Further, there are many people who have suffered a whiplash injury and are suffering chronic pain in the neck area. The spine in the neck area must constantly bear the weight of the head and receive and absorb all moments caused by head movements. Accordingly, it is loaded and if damaged due to accidents or wear, it is very sensitive.
So far, a device is lacking by which a relief of such pain caused by the neck and spine and any discomfort of suffering humans could be easily achieved at home or even on trips and which device would be easy to operate, specifically adjustable and to be used individually for treatment. Physiotherapists confirm that a load relieving, and especially a periodic load relieving and loading of the cervical spine is good for the wellness and very beneficial for a healing process. This fact has been confirmed and corroborated by practical experience.
It is therfore the object of the present invention to provide a device for relieving and treating the cervical spine, which is easy to use, either at home or on a trip, and which allows a focussed, individually-controlled load relieving of the spine in neck area. The device will also allow for a targeted treatement, namely a periodic relieving and loading of the spine in the cervical aera.